


A maiden's dream

by HeadFullOfCanons



Series: FAPuary [7]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, FAPuary, Maybe OOC, OS, Short, fill a page february, kind of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadFullOfCanons/pseuds/HeadFullOfCanons
Summary: Every young girl dreams about having her picture perfect white wedding with her picture perfect husband, right? Well at least Houshakuji Renge does. She already found the picture perfect man, all that's left is to marry him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I watched/read OHSHC, but here I go anyways.  
> Hopefully you enjoy this one xD

This is it. This is the dream every little girl has when she is growing up.

Renge spins around in slow circles to watch the sparkling crystals on her white dress glimmer every time the light catches them. A truly perfect wedding dress for a truly perfect wedding.

But the best is yet to come, after all the groom hasn't arrived yet. Just thinking about him makes Renge's knees go weak. Truly, a maidens dream to be able to have such a wonderful white wedding with such a perfect husband-to-be.

Ootori Kyouya is, after all, a perfect human being. His looks are dreamy, his serious and strict personality would make anyone melt. And he's also kind. Saving poor little kittens from the rain and just overall being the perfect human being.

Renge catches herself drooling a little, with one quick hand movement she wipes it of and applies a new layer of lipstick just to make sure. She checks herself in the mirror one last time, before she decides that there is nothing that could prepare her anymore than she already is.

With care she pulls down the veil and elegantly drapes it over her face. The fabric is thin enough for her to see trough, yet it makes her vision a little blurred.

With elegant slow steps she takes her place, directly under a dramatic spotlight that will make the sparkling details in the dress stand out even better. While she walks there her heels _click click_ on the floor, the sound echos through the almost empty room. A perfect dramatic scenery. Just as she planned.

Once Renge arrives at her perfect spot she folds her hands in front of her and looks down at the ground. The perfect picture of a bashful bride.

 

The door opens after a few minutes, in which Renge hasn't move a muscle. The groom has arrived. For a second he is speechless. So surprised that he almost drops the laptop that he has tucked under his right arm. But just almost. He is in his school uniform.

With his left hand he adjust his glasses, before asking a single question.

„What is going on here?“, his voice sounds calm as ever, causing Renge to blush hard under her veil.

„We are getting married!“, she declares in a happy voice. Kyouya looks at her for another split-second before he turns on his heel.

„I decline“, he says, before shutting the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that all Comments/Kudos/Bookmarks/Critic/Whatever are greatly appreciated.  
> Also I have a [Tumblr](http://headfullofcanons.tumblr.com/) where you can leave prompts/request for free :)


End file.
